The boy, the girl and the library
by blueplastichairbrush
Summary: One day Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson happen to sit opposite each other in the school library. They're both sophomores in College trying to study, but they end up using most of their time there just looking at the mysterious other sitting on the other side of the table...
1. Chapter 1

Quick explanation: First paragraph is Percy, and then Annabeth, so Percy and you get the picture...

* * *

He first noticed the girl in the library. She was ridiculously tan, had messy blond hair in a ponytail and glasses she kept pushing further up on her nose. He had come to the library to study, but he found himself studying her more than his books. She sat focused, flipping pages and typing on her laptop. He didn't think she even noticed that he sat down at her table.

She didn't notice the boy at first, but when she needed to plug in her charger she saw him sitting opposite her, two chairs to the left. Her eyes met his for a millisecond before he looked down at his books. His eyes were green and he kept running his fingers through his hair.

Her eyes were grey. She must have noticed him looking at her. He should have apologized, or just left, but he did neither.

He had been looking at her. He was clearly not studying; he just flipped pages in his books pretending not to be looking. Boys didn't often look at Annabeth Chase. She always thought it was because there were prettier people to look at. But looking around her, she noticed the dark haired girl with red lips and a girl with short pink hair, and they were both clearly better looking than her.

She was wearing a big t-shirt with some sort of logo on it that had long ago been washed away. He tried looking at his laptop screen or the pages in one of his books, but his eyes kept coming back to her.

She was distracted by him, she didn't know if she liked that he looked at her or not. She admitted he was cute. He was maybe even a little handsome.

* * *

The second time Percy saw the library girl, which was her current name, he was with his dorm mate Frank. The two sat eating somewhere on the campus, he can't remember where. He only remember her, and the pizza, it was a really good pizza.

She sat reading a book in the sun when she saw the library boy again. He was with some other guy, eating pizza. He really did not know how to eat; he had dressing on his nose. She wondered if he would notice her.

"Frank? If you turn around, not now! Wait, very casually turn your head to the left and you might notice a girl maybe, ten meters away from us, with very curly blond hair." Frank turned around, although not very casually. When he faced Percy again, he took another piece of pizza and asked him who the girl was.

The library boy had seen her. His friend turned around to look at her. Library boy's friend had a cute smile and short black hair. It looked like he, at least, knew how to eat pizza.

"That's the girl I talked about, the one at the library!" Frank didn't seem to remember. "You know, that girl I spent an hour in-between classes staring at." Frank shook his head, "You're a total creep."

He smiled a lot. And she kept looking at his hair. It was dark and messy, in a way he reminded her of a tan, slightly more muscular, Harry Potter without glasses. He still had dressing on his nose, and he spoke with pizza in his mouth. Their eyes met.

She had been looking at him. "Frank! She is looking at me too! I am not the only creep!" "Maybe she is looking at you because you are the weird dude who stared at her in the library!"

* * *

Percy always sat at the same spot in the library. The time he had met the library girl had been his first time there, and ever since he sat down at the same chair. He had not seen her since the pizza incident, and had taken to studying the chair in boredom.

The library boy sat alone in the same chair he sat in the last time they had "studied" together. Annabeth headed for the same chair she had used, but changed her mind.

And there she was, curly blond hair, sitting down opposite him. She smiled to him.

He blushed and looked down, smiling to his text book.

* * *

Over time it seemed like they had developed a pattern.

Every Tuesday they sat opposite each other, always in complete silence.

Every time he caught her looking, or she caught him, they would smile, blush and look down again.

She wondered what they were doing. If she should ask him out or simply ask what his name was.

He should stop calling her library girl, but he had no other name for her.

She just looked at him, and looked forward to the next Tuesday.

* * *

Percy wasn't going to drink, at least not a lot. He was going home to his mom the next day, and it was not in his plans to show up hung-over. But he drank up his first beer. And his second. He was half way down his third when he noticed her.

She wasn't going out, but her annoyingly amazing roommate Piper was, and Annabeth was done packing. Piper lent her a pair of shoes, Annabeth put on a dress she hadn't packed and she felt pretty awesome until she saw him.

The library girl was blushing and she had braids in her hair and a dress fitted for summer even though it was almost Christmas.

"Piper! Do you see that boy there, the one besides the bearded guy with crouches?" Piper searched the crowd until she found him. "Oh yeah, he is in some of my classes actually. Are you planning on a one night stand before you leave for California?" Annabeth felt herself blushing more.

She was talking to a girl he had seen before. He had a faint remembrance that her dad was famous.

"No, Piper! That's the boy I see in the library!" Piper grinned. "So that's library boy. I think his name is Peter or something. Well, talk to him girl, you've waited long enough, that's for sure.

* * *

The Tuesday after Christmas Percy simply left her a note.

She wasn't going. She wasn't. Still she found herself by her usual chair, noticing a bit of paper. It said: "I am so sorry, forgive me? Your library boy"


	2. Chapter 2

He was thinking Annabeth showing up the next Tuesday was a maybe. That she was saying maybe to the "forgive me" part.

Percy was sitting opposite her, tapping his foot and dragging his fingers through his hair.

Come to think of it he didn't even know if his note had gotten to her. "I am really sorry Annabeth." She looked up, raised an eyebrow and flashed what seemed like a smile.

"Are you sure, library boy?" Percy blushed and the sound of his shoes hitting the floor stopped.

"I think I am library girl." Annabeth looked down in her books again, now he was sure she was smiling.

"Good."

* * *

He hadn't talked to her after that one Tuesday in January.

She didn't want to be the first one to talk. The last time that happened had not really turned out great for the two of them.

He felt weird just looking at her now. Sure, he was not complaining, but he knew her now. He knew her name, where she came from and how her lips felt like against his. It was like having completely silent dates with someone. Someone he liked.

She kept thinking about that night. And whether or not she should be apologizing to.

* * *

In March Percy got a girlfriend, and he neglected to tell her that he kept showing up for awkward silent dates with a girl he had made out with at a party once. He hoped it didn't classify as cheating.

He left early once; talking with someone he called "Bumblebee" on the phone. Annabeth found herself thinking that library girl was a much better nickname. She wondered what they were doing and she didn't have an answer, but she didn't want it to stop either.

* * *

He had only seen her twice outside the library. He guessed this had to be lucky number three.

Annabeth didn't as much see Percy as run into him. She was aware of the cliché.

Books went flying all over the floor when Annabeth was run into by his ex-girlfriend. The girl Percy had just broken up with stormed off with tears in her eyes and ran straight into Annabeth. What a sight.

Percy was standing a few meters away when he came running towards Annabeth and the girl who ran into her. She was petite with black hair and tears running down her cheeks. "Oh my god I'm so sorry, are you hurt?"

He started picking up books and papers, figuring that the next time he broke up with anyone he should do it somewhere more private. "Look Bumble, I am sorry, please don't run!" She took her books from his hands and scrunched her eyebrows at him. "Percy, you don't get to tell me what to do." Then she ran, and he hoped she wouldn't hit anyone else on her way back to her dorm.

The girl left them alone, both on the hallway floor and a little shocked by it all. "You call your girlfriend Dumbledore?"

"She is my ex-girlfriend." One of her eyebrows rose.

"You call your ex-girlfriend Dumbledore? And you think it's a good idea to break up with her in a hallway? You sir, are officially an idiot." He smiled to her.

"I called her Bumble, but it's nice to have that confirmed anyway. You might have noticed that earlier if we just, you know, talked more."

* * *

He brought a coffee for Annabeth next Tuesday.

Her cup was burning hot and the text on the side it said Dumbledore in big black letters. "So you call all your dates Dumbledore? How cute."

He kept looking at her hair and her lips around the edge of the cup, how she only held the cup for small moments before setting it down again and how she would look up from her books and smile at him.

Every time Annabeth looked over at him he was looking at her. He didn't even pretend to look away, and it made both of them blush. It was weird how different his eyes felt, how they had changed over time but still remained the same.

After their silent date in the library (it was supposed to be silent, if they talked too much it would be breaking the rules), they went outside together. It felt weird not parting ways outside the library.

It was late spring, not too far from the end of the semester and Annabeth didn't really have time to do anything other than attend classes and study. But she didn't want to leave him there with books in his hands looking lost. He looked lost a lot. "So what do you say Percy Jackson, want to join me for a date where we actually talk to each other?"

* * *

He left his dorm in May, still a little hung over from celebrating the end of the semester.

At the plane she kept going to the bathroom, re-applying the same lipstick she had left on someone's lips the night before.

When he got to his mums apartment his head was full of tales about a girl he first met at the library. A girl his mother begged to meet.

He showed her dad his picture. And let her brothers say "Hi" when they skyped. When she kissed the air good night for him it felt like there was something important missing, but she had a slight idea she might find it in her college library.

* * *

AN: Thank you all so much for the lovely reviews! I hope the ending satisfies you and I apologize for the Dumbledore jokes, they just sort of happened...  
PS: Do you think I should write what actually happened at the night they met at that party?


End file.
